Please, Matsuda!
by LightLawliet542
Summary: Matsuda has a steamy dream about Light at work. Matsuda x Light. I suppose you'd say seme Matsuda and uke Light.


"_Matsuda-Sama...! Please, I need you right now! Don't make me beg any longer, Matsuda-sama~ You know how much I dislike begging." The brunette's caramel eyes gazed up at me and I could tell they were filled with lust._

_I couldn't help but go closer to the teenager when he began to seductively bat his long, thick lashes. "But, Light-Kun...Are you sure? Won't this be your first time with a man?" I continued my persisting_. _Since I'm the elder, that means that I'm the one in charge, so I have to make absolute certain that he truly wants it as bad as he's saying he does._

_Growling, the young man snapped back at me, "Matsuda! Quit being an idiot and just give it to me already! I want to feel you deep inside of me. Please, Matsuda-Sama!" He then let out a quiet, pleading whimper._

_Smiling, I finally gave in, "Okay, Light-kun. I won't make you wait any longer..." I then leaned down over him and forced my lips against his_ _adam's apple_.

"MATSUDA!" I was then hit roughly on the back of my head with what I believed to be a clip-board.

"Gwuah!" I wrapped my hands around my head in a defensive pose and closed my eyes tightly. _Shit! Was I day dreaming again? And..._ My eyes quickly opened and my jaw fell agape, _D-Did I just have a steamy day dream about Light-kun? The chief's SON? The prime Kira suspect? Shit! Something's very wrong with me!_

My fists started to knock on my head as I tried to get the dirty images and thoughts out of my head, "Bad, Matsuda! Very, very bad!" I then blinked and slowly gazed up at the chief who was giving me a creeped out face.

"You scare me sometimes, Matsuda. I'm not even going to ask what you were scolding yourself about." he then huffed as he ran his hand over his mustache, "Ryuzaki asked you to go retrieve him some coffee over fifteen minutes ago. I would go get it before he gets mad."

I watched as the man that I admire walked away from me and over to the great detective, L and his son Light. _Light..._ I sighed as I closed my eyes and hung my head. _How could I think such naughty thoughts about sweet, young Light-Kun? _As I began to face-palm I realized that my steamy-dream from a moment ago had given me an..._inconvenient __rising_.

"Gwuah!" I quickly jumped to my feet, buttoned my blazer and then tugged it down slightly in an attempt to hide my erection. When I realized that everyone was about to turn around to see why I had shouted, I speedily turned around and began to waddle off towards the bathroom, "Sorry! I'll get your coffee after I return!"

L grumbled to himself when he noticed Matsuda heading towards the bathroom, "You're not allowed to bring me ANYTHING for the rest of the day, Matsuda-San..." He then began to finish what he had been typing.

Blinking, Light gazed back at the scuttling Matsuda that had just closed the door to the bathrooms, "I wonder what got him so worked up..." His eyes were slightly worried. Matsuda, not counting his father, was the only person who didn't believe in the slightest that Light was Kira. Matsuda...as you would say, had Light's back, and Light was happy for that.

"Just Matsuda being Matsuda again...You know how he is Light-kun." The detective then glanced over at the younger genius who was still looking at the restroom with worried eyes. L couldn't help but pity when Light began to frown. Sighing, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuff on Light's hand, "Go check on him, then come STRAIGHT back. Don't go anywhere else."

Light rubbed his wrist as the cuff slipped off his wrist, he then glanced at L and nodded, "Of course." He then got up out of his chair and began heading towards the bathroom, _Maybe Matsuda's stomach isn't feeling too well? Bless his heart, I hope he's not sick or anything._

I continued to pump myself quickly, I ignored the pleasure, I just wanted to get the damn thing down! This is so embarrassing, especially since I'm at work for Pete's sake! I began to grumble under my breath until I heard the bathroom door open and a soft, deep voice say, "Matsuda-San? Are you alright?"

It was then that I remembered that I had forgotten to close my stall door. When I turned to slam it close, I knew it was too late. The innocent young man was standing in front of my stall with his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Finally, he turned with tightly closed eyes, "I'm so sorry, Matsuda. I didn't know you were _busy_."

"W-Wait! Light-kun! I can explain!" I yanked off several squares of toilet paper and wiped my hands off before a raced out of the stall and grabbed Light's muscular arm, "Light..!"

The boy stopped and stared at me when I forced him to face me. He then looked at my hand with distaste before noticing my boxers still at my thighs. "Ugh..!" His head then turned and he stared awkwardly at the wall, "Matsuda, please...! You aren't decent..!"

"Hmm...?" I stiffly looked down to notice my _friend _in plain site, "Eep!" I then released him to tug up both my boxers and pants. I bowed at least ten times, "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry, Light-kun! I-I had a dream earlier a-and.." I then began to knock on my head again, "Bad, bad, bad Matsuda!"

Flinching first, Light sighed before patting the grown man on the shoulder, though the boy stayed tense from what he had just seen, "Matsuda, it's okay. It's all natural, it could have happened to anyone." He then scratched the back of his head, "And I know that if it had happened to me, I wouldn't want you to make a huge deal about it so...This can be our little secret. Okay?"

_Light-kun is such a sweet and understanding boy. I can't believe I had violated him in my dream. From now on, I shall not have any more naughty dreams about Light-kun! _"Thank you, Light. Thank you so very much." I gazed up at him then gave him a dorky grin before he turned and left the restroom.

**~:****:~**

**I hope you guys liked that! MatsudaxLight(sort of)! I'm considering continuing it but...It just depends on the feed back I get, I suppose. Hah, sorry, I can't help it! I'm selfish when it comes to reviews! So please, leave a review and tell me(If you want) what your favorite part about this was and if you'd like for me to continue**!

-**Night Light**


End file.
